Lorsque les chaînes se brisent enfin
by Kasysty
Summary: La suite de la fanfiction "Les chaînes de la noblesse" Avis aux fans de Happy-end, cette fic n'est pas pour vous.


Lorsque les chaînes se brisent enfin…

Alfonso prit une dernière gorgée de loqua avant de reposer la coupe sur la table. La carafe face à lui était presque vide. Il se demanda un moment combien de verres il avait bu pour ensuite se dire que ça n'avait aucune importance. Plus rien n'avait de l'importance…

Il fronça brièvement les sourcils avant de se servir une dernière coupe de loqua et la vida en une gorgée. L'amiral reposa la coupe vide et contempla un moment la flamme de l'une des chandelles de la table. Son regard était absent et sans émotion.

Autrefois, les yeux bleus du jeune homme brillaient d'ambition. Il faisait tout pour gagner l'estime de sa mère et de l'impératrice. Le noble voulait devenir le fils et le serviteur parfait. Aujourd'hui, il avait atteint le rang de premier amiral, comme sa mère avant lui. Alfonso possédait son propre manoir, des servants qui ne travaillaient que pour lui et une fortune immense pour lui seul.

Il savait qu'il était envié par beaucoup de gens, mais depuis quelques semaines il se demandait ce que sa vie avait d'enviable. C'était comme si les douze ans qu'il avait vécu après sa rencontre avec l'impératrice n'étaient qu'un rêve. Un matin, tout avait basculé. Ce bonheur illusoire s'était soudainement dissipé et Alfonso découvrit sa vraie nature et une toute nouvelle réalité.

À chaque matin et à chaque soir, lorsqu'il regardait son reflet, il voyait un homme accompli, le noble parfait. Il était meilleur que tous et il était fier. Un jour, en se regardant dans le miroir, il réalisa qu'en fait c'était lui le reflet. Alfonso n'était rien de plus qu'un pantin sans personnalité, une statue façonnée à l'image de ce qu'on voulait qu'il devienne.

Il n'était que le reflet du fils parfait dont sa mère voulait être fière. Même si elle n'était plus là, il pouvait encore entendre sa voix qui lui disait de faire attention à ceci et de ne pas faire cela… Il devait être discipliné en toutes circonstances et ne commettre aucun geste irréfléchi. Si elle le voyait ivre dans ce restaurant, elle l'aurait sûrement jeté dans les profondeurs célestes.

L'amiral s'apprêtait à se lever, mais quand il réalisa qu'il pouvait à peine tenir debout, il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise en soupirant. Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains, repensant à tous ce qui s'était passé durant ces douze longues années. Ce n'était qu'une succession d'erreurs et cette année fut la pire de toute.

Tout avait commencé à cause de cette Silvite…On lui avait donné l'ordre de la capturer et de la ramener, mais cette nuit-là les pirates de l'air avaient attaqués son vaisseau, pillés la marchandise et avaient pris la Silvite avec eux. Ne voulant pas se déshonorer et ruiner toutes ces années d'efforts, il avait utilisé son vice-capitaine comme bouc émissaire.

Il lui avait donné la mort pour ensuite expliquer à ses collègues qu'il s'agissait d'un traître ayant permit aux pirates de monter à bord. Lorsqu'il avait inventé cette histoire, il croyait pouvoir s'en sortir sans problèmes et n'éprouvait aucuns remords. Aujourd'hui, son attitude le rendait malade.

Bien sûr, la vérité fut découverte et Alfonso paya le prix. Il fut rétrogradé et envoyé à Ixa'Taka avec l'amiral De Loco. Depuis le jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés, Alfonso avait essayé de l'éviter, se rappelant encore les paroles blessantes que sa mère avait prononcées ce jour-là.

Il était trop tard pour s'excuser, le mal était fait et l'amiral le détestait. Dès qu'ils se retrouvaient dans la même pièce, ils se disputaient et argumentaient sur tout et n'importe quoi.

Les choses auraient pu être si différentes… C'est seulement à vingt-huit ans qu'il réalisa toutes les erreurs commises et à quel point cela n'en valait pas la peine. Il avait beau être le premier amiral et avoir tout ce qu'il voulait, mais il pour cela il avait sacrifié son enfance et son adolescence. Toutes les biens matériels qu'il possédait ne comblaient pas le vide qu'il éprouvait et ne remédiait pas à cette terrible solitude.

De plus l'armada était à présent brisée. Galcian, ayant ses propres ambitions, avait trahi l'impératrice et presque tous les amiraux avaient décider de le suivre. Le seul à s'opposer Galcian, à part Alfonso , était l'amiral Grégorio, mais il avait perdu la vie suite à un affrontement contre le Grand Amiral. Alfonso était le seul homme loyal à l'impératrice à présent. Il n'avait pas le courage de confronter directement Galcian et refusait de se joindre à lui. Il ne savait plus quoi faire.

Alfonso aurait voulu remonter le temps et récupérer toutes les précieuses années qu'on lui avait volées.

L'amiral fut réveillé par l'un des serveurs du restaurant. D'une voix agacée, Alfonso lui demanda ce qu'il voulait. L'homme se racla la gorge nerveusement disant que le restaurant devait fermer. Le noble se leva en maugréant des paroles incompréhensibles et sortit d'un pas chancelant. Sur la terrasse, l'amiral De Loco lisait un roman. C'était le seul à être encore devant le restaurant.

Tous les autres aristocrates rentraient chez eux ou se promenaient dans les rues. Alfonso cligna des yeux, se demandant si les nombreux verres de loqua pouvaient créer une telle hallucination. Et pourquoi était-il ici en train de lire!? C'était comme ça le jour de ce fameux bal…

À cette pensée, l'amiral pensa que ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Il prit une bonne inspiration et se dirigea vers la table où son collègue se trouvait. Ce dernier était trop absorbé dans sa lecture pour remarquer sa présence.

Tout était exactement comme ce soir-là, douze ans plus tôt. Cette fois-ci, Alfonso ne lui demanda sa permission pour s'asseoir, sachant pertinemment que De Loco n'accepterait pas.

Se sentant soudainement envahi dans son espace personnel, le Valuan leva les yeux de son roman, regardant son collègue avec mépris.

« Que voulez-vous?, demanda-t-il sèchement.

-Quel est le titre de votre livre?

-…Hamlet de William Shakespeare », répondit De Loco en dirigeant son attention vers les pages du livre.

Alfonso n'arrivait pas à y croire, il s'agissait également du même livre.

« C'est votre livre préféré à vous aussi, n'est-ce pas? »

Son collègue se contenta de marmonner quelque chose sans jeter un regard à l'amiral.

Le blond fronça les sourcils. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire d'autre. Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une flasque argenté qui contenait une boisson particulièrement forte. Il en but la moitié avant de la ranger. Le Valuan laissa échapper un soupir.

Il buvait déjà à l'âge de seize ans, mais n'ayant plus la force de faire face à la réalité, il buvait de plus en plus souvent. C'était le genre de situation où Alfonso se sentait le plus pathétique, mais pour lui c'était son seul échappatoire.

Le jeune homme commença à sentir les effets de la boisson. Il se frotta les yeux un court instant et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, le décor avait changé. C'était comme s'il venait vraiment de remonter le temps pour revenir à l'époque de ses seize ans. Son côté rationnel savait que ce n'était qu'une illusion, mais Alfonso était content de revivre cette soirée. Il sentait que c'était le moment où jamais de dire les mots qu'il n'avait pas pu prononcer cette nuit-là.

« Écoutez-moi!!, s'écria-t-il.

De Loco, surpris par le haussement de ton soudain de son collègue, le regarda dans les yeux.

-Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce que ma mère viens de dire! Je vous en prie pardonnez-moi! », s'exclama Alfonso.

Il fallu un certain temps à l'autre Valuan avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. De Loco fronça les sourcils, se demandant combien de verres son collègue avait pris pour se retrouver dans un tel état. L'homme aux cheveux violet écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit des larmes briller dans ceux de l'autre amiral.

« Désolé…Je ne voulais pas vous ignorer après ce qu'elle vous as dit, mais elle ne me laissait pas le choix! Je suis constamment surveillé par elle. Je ne peux pas faire ce que je veux ni parler à ceux que je veux! C'est en train de me rendre fou! », cria-t-il.

Les larmes qu'il retenait durant toutes ces années, coulaient à présent librement sur son visage. Les rares passants qui se trouvaient dans les environs le fixaient d'un air surpris et choqué. Il sentait tous les regards sur lui, mais il s'en fichait éperdument.

« J'en ai assez de cette vie! J'en ai assez d'entendre des gens me dirent qu'ils seraient ravis d'échanger leurs vies contre la mienne! Il n'y a rien à envier, absolument rien! TOUT CE QUE JE VEUX C'EST MOURIR!! », s'emporta l'amiral.

Puis, il s'écroula à genoux sur le sol pavé, tandis que les autres aristocrates s'éloignèrent d'un pas rapide en discutant à voix basse. De Loco fut le seul à rester sur les lieux. Il avait le teint livide suite aux déclarations de l'autre homme. Il s'approcha et prit Alfonso par le bras pour qu'il se lève. Il remarqua par la même occasion de vieilles cicatrices sur le poignet de son collègue…

Le blond se releva péniblement et se laissa emmener par l'autre Valuan. Ce dernier marchait rapidement, tenant toujours fermement le poignet du blond qui sanglotait et titubait derrière lui.

Après avoir fait la moitié du chemin, ils furent obligés de s'arrêter lorsqu' Alfonso eut un malaise. De Loco attendit que le jeune homme se sente mieux avant de continuer de marcher. Ils arrivèrent dans un quartier que le blond ne reconnut pas sur le coup et entrèrent dans l'une des maisons.

Alfonso écarquilla les yeux en voyant la pièce où ils se trouvaient. Tous les murs étaient couverts d'armoires et d'étagères remplies de livres, il n'y avait qu'un bureau et une lampe dans le coin de la pièce et trois portes.

Il supposait que l'une d'elle menait à la salle de bain, une autre à une chambre et la dernière menait à un placard. On voyait rarement ce genre de maisons dans le Haut-Valua. Ce qui le surprenait le plus c'était qu'il n'y avait pas un seul servant.

« C'est ici que je vis », dit De Loco sans se retourner.

Le blond acquiesça d'un air absent. Il venait d'arrêter de faire attention à ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Ses paupières devenaient de plus en plus lourdes et la pièce s'obscurcissait. Puis, Alfonso ne vit plus rien du tout.

Le lendemain matin, le Valuan se réveilla avec une horrible migraine. Il regarda la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Ça ressemblait à une chambre d'hôpital… Alfonso se leva d'un bond, se demandant comment il était arrivé là, mais se rendit compte qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans un hôpital.

Peu à peu, il se souvint de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Il se leva, sortit de la chambre et après quelques minutes, constata qu'il était seul. C'est à ce moment qu'il se rappela que De Loco travaillait sur un vaisseau pouvant aller dans les profondeurs célestes. C'était probablement sa dernière soirée à Valua…

Alfonso savait que son collègue avait rejoint le côté de Galcian uniquement pour affronter Vyse de nouveau, même si son orgueil allait lui coûter la vie. Le blond se laissa tomber sur la chaise du bureau que De Loco avait l'habitude d'utiliser pour travailler sur ses plans. Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait pas de schéma de construction de vaisseau, il y avait une note écrite par son collègue.

« _Je vous pardonne_ », lut Alfonso.

Le message était court, simple, mais il avait profondément touché le jeune homme. Ce dernier ne put retenir ses larmes après avoir lu cette note. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait pleuré, mais lorsqu'il se regarda dans le miroir ses yeux étaient encore rougis et humides. Le noble passa le reste de la journée dans la maison vide, comme s'il attendait le retour de l'autre amiral.

Il avait essayé de sortir un peu, mais il rentra après seulement quelques minutes parce qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter les regards que lui lançaient les autres aristocrates. Apparemment, tout le Haut-Valua était au courant de la crise qu'il avait fait quand il était en état d'ivresse.

Bien entendu, personne ne le prenait assez au sérieux pour venir lui en parler. Tous se contentaient de l'ignorer et de parler dans son dos sans se soucier de la réelle souffrance qu'il ressentait au fond de lui. Depuis, Alfonso n'est plus ressortit.

L'amiral passait la plus grande partie de ses journées à lire les nombreux livres qu'il y avait sur les étagères. Il s'était habitué à l'atmosphère silencieuse de cette maison. Alfonso s'y sentait un peu plus libre et tranquille, mais il était toujours aussi seul. Cependant, il ne retourna jamais à son manoir et resta chez son ancien collègue pendant quelques jours.

Un soir comme les autres, le jeune homme, qui ne trouvait pas le sommeil, fixait le plafond. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à vivre ainsi. Les chaînes qui le retenaient prisonnier depuis toutes ces années étaient moins serrées, mais elles étaient toujours là. Alfonso se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre.

Pour une fois, la lune jaune de Valua était parfaitement visible, mais elle flamboyait d'une manière étrange. Puis, il vit des pierres de lunes qui commençaient à chuter par millier : les pluies de la destruction.

Il comprit ce que Galcian voulait dire lorsqu'il parlait d'obtenir une source de pouvoir inimaginable, quelque chose qui surpassait la force de tous les gigas. Il avait prévu d'invoquer les pluies destructrices sur Valua pour servir d'exemple aux autres pays.

Priant pour que quelqu'un mette un terme à la folie meurtrière du Grand Amiral, Alfonso s'éloigna en tremblant légèrement , mais ne tenta pas de s'enfuir. Il avait fuit toute sa vie et cette fois il était fatigué de toujours courir. Il alla s'asseoir sur le plancher dans un coin de la pièce, ferma les yeux et attendit. Il n'y avait qu'une manière de le libérer de ses chaînes…

Belleza regarda autour d'elle, outrée et dégoûtée par ce qu'elle voyait. Le prince Enrique, qui était à bord de son canot de sauvetage, était tout aussi horrifié devant cette vision atroce. Les maisons étaient toutes en ruines, le palais détruit et il n'y avait que des morts à perte de vue. Parmi ces victimes, il y avait des femmes et des enfants…Ce qui la rendait encore plus malade était le fait qu'elle avait joué un rôle dans ce massacre.

Chaque amiral avait sa part de responsabilité dans ce génocide et elle ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Elle cherchait désespérément des survivants depuis déjà un long moment, mais sans succès. Elle commençait à perdre espoir de retrouver une personne encore en vie.

« Belleza! », s'écria Enrique.

Il pointa quelque chose au loin. La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux, puis accéléra la vitesse du canot de sauvetage et descendit, suivie par le prince. Un homme blond se trouvait parmi les décombres.

Ses bras bougeaient encore légèrement, mais le reste de son corps était presque totalement enseveli sous les ruines d'une maison. Belleza s'arrêta, le visage blême, lorsqu'elle reconnut le blessé.

« Alfonso… », souffla-t-elle.

Lorsqu'il entendit son nom, le Valuan releva la tête et laissa échapper un faible gémissement de douleur. La jeune femme lui cria de tenir bon et lui tendit la main. Alfonso la regarda avec étonnement. Pourquoi? Pourquoi voulait-elle le sauver? Il fut encore plus surpris lorsqu'il sentit une autre main prendre la sienne.

Le prince se trouvait à ses côtés, le regardant avec un visage grave. Alfonso essaya de bouger, mais il en était incapable. Le noble pouvait remuer les bras, mais ses jambes s'obstinaient à rester immobiles. Sa colonne vertébrale était sectionnée et la moelle épinière déchirée. Ses côtes écrasées rendaient sa respiration très difficile.

Le prince Valuan se tourna vers Belleza et secoua doucement la tête. L'amirale baissa les yeux vers le jeune homme et posa sa main sur celle qu'Enrique tenait. Le noble avait compris depuis un bon moment qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps à vivre. Le fils de l'impératrice et son ancienne collègue voulaient seulement veiller sur lui pendant ses derniers moments. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire de plus…

Alfonso était prêt à endurer les quelques minutes qu'il lui restait. Après cela, la souffrance allait disparaître à tout jamais. Personne ne disait un mot. Un silence de mort régnait. Les seuls sons qu'on entendait étaient le souffle du vent, le tonnerre qui grondait de temps à autre et la respiration irrégulière du premier amiral.

Au bout d'un moment, il n'arrivait plus à sentir son corps et puis, il n'entendit plus rien. Il se sentait débarrassé du fardeau énorme qui pesait sur lui. Les chaînes étaient enfin brisées…

Belleza et Enrique sentirent les muscles de sa main se relâcher tandis qu'Alfonso laissait échapper son dernier soupir. La jeune femme ferma les yeux du noble avec deux de ses doigts et se releva lentement.

Ce qui les bouleversait le plus était l'expression du jeune homme. Le mince sourire qu'il avait ne ressemblait en rien à ceux qu'il montrait de son vivant. C'était un sourire pur et sincère. Il semblait même…soulagé.

L'amirale posa sa main sur l'épaule du prince et se dirigea vers son canot de sauvetage. Avant de monter à bord, elle jeta un dernier regard remplie de tristesse et de regret vers le corps inerte du Valuan.

« Alfonso, j'aurais voulue vous voir libre autrement que dans la mort… », murmura-t-elle tandis qu'une unique larme coulait sur sa joue.


End file.
